Danik's Battle History
The battle history of Danik Kreldin, spanning four decades. Clone Wars *Battle of Geonosis *Second Battle of Alaris Prime *Battle of Mirgoshir *Battle of Bespin *Second Battle of Rhen Var *Battle of Thule *Second Battle of Mirgoshir *Battle of Sarapin *Second Battle of Sarapin *Battle of Kamino *Battle of Muunilinst *Battle of Mon Calamari *Battle of Hypori *Battle of Brentaal IV *Third Battle of Mirgoshir *Battle of Balamak *Battle of Bassadro *Battle of Atraken *Battle of Cartao *Battle of Jabiim *Battle of Thustra *Battle of Merson *Battle of Duro *Battle of Rendili *Battle of Boz Pity *Battle of Cato Nemoidia *Battle of Belderone *Second Battle of Coruscant Imperial Conquests *Battle of Kashyyyk *Battle of Dac *Battle of Mustafar *Reslian Purge *Battle of ThonBoka *Second Battle of Dac Galactic Civil War *Battle of Turkana *Battle of Jabiim *Battle of Doniphon *Battle of Kestos Minor *Battle of Picutorion *Battle of Spuma *Battle of Telos IV *Battle of Kalaan *Second Battle of Ord Biniir *Battle of Massassi Temple *Battle of Solem *Second Battle of Jabiim *Battle of Hoth *Invasion of Bespin *Battle of Fondor *Battle of Falleen's Fist *Battle of Kothlis *Second Battle of Bajic *Battle of Endor * Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Bandomeer * Second Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Kessel * Battle of Sluis Van * Battle of Etti IV * Third Battle of Sullust * Battle of Pride-1 * Second Battle of Pride-1 * Fourth Battle of Tatooine * Second Battle of Bespin * Battle of Gastus IV * Third Battle of Pride-1 * Battle of Mon Calamari * Second Battle of Sluis Van * Third Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Kashyyyk * Second Battle of Corellia * Third Battle of Sluis Van * Battle of Cochran * Battle of Mutanda * Fourth Battle of Pride-1 * Mission to Oro IV * Battle of Charad * Battle of Kappa * Third Battle of Kessel * Ambushing the Crusader * Fourth Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Bothawui * Fifth Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Chandrila * Fourth Battle of Corellia * Second Battle of Mon Calamari * Fourth Battle of Sullust * Battle of Farlex * Second Battle of Etti IV * Battle of O'paal * Second Battle of Cochran * Operation Shado Kolpo * Sixth Battle of Coruscant Imperial Civil War * Battle of Athaniss * Second Battle of Athaniss * Third Battle of Athaniss * Battle of Novar III War of the Throne * Battle of Selene * Battle of Dreven Moff Sekirol Crisis * Battle of Barida * Battle of O'paal * Battle of Chiarn * Battle of Kuat * Battle of the Gate of Thrawn Local Conflicts * Battle of Tatooine * Battle of Mutanda * Battle of Yaartsek Minor Engagements * Tek Ooloris over Tatooine * Axel Vichten vs Black Stars * [[Admiral Canis Mutiny|Mutiny Aboard the HIMS Admiral Canis]] * [[Neo-Imperial Movement Mutiny|Mutiny Aboard the Truth and Reconciliation]] * Assault on Sigma Star Industries * Trap on Etti IV * Hunt for Ezkhil * Naom Char Incident * Chandrilan Suppressions * Mission to Forlec * Hunting on Tatooine * Han Solo's Execution * Clash in the Kreldin Estate * Ai'kani and the Trader's Envy * Rescue of Kreldin * Attack on the Imperial Palace * Mission to Ord Trasi * Negotiations Aboard the Malevolence